


Until You Need Me

by CanderbreadCookie56



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Restraints, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, yandere akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanderbreadCookie56/pseuds/CanderbreadCookie56
Summary: “How long are you going to keep me here…?” Goro asked one day, particularly exhausted from fighting and resigned to huddle on the couch while Akira coddled him.“Until you need me.”~~~Halloween One-shot for my favorite ship! Deals with dark themes (kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, drugging). You have been warned!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Until You Need Me

It hurt…

Being confined to one small empty room for days and days on end, only seeing Akira when he came to drop off food before leaving him in silence once more. Normally, he was given strict supervised allowance to walk around the house and do things. He’d violated that privilege when he tried to look out the window for too long, which Kurusu took as a sign of an inevitable escape attempt. 

Now Goro could only stare at the walls, bound in tight shackles that had been fixed to the ground. He sat there, with his knees to his chest, drawing in shallow breaths and trying to chase away the emptiness. It gnawed at him. 

He hadn’t been this needy the first several months when Akira brought him here… He’d fought, screamed his lungs raw, threatened him, demanded to be released. All of it only landed him in isolation. After so long, it became too much. He was willing to act amiably if it meant he could hear someone else’s voice again. 

Akira was all too happy to oblige.

He rewarded the Detective Prince with books, entertainment, and any other manner of things for ‘good behavior’.  _ He told him he loved him _ … Said it with such conviction that Goro almost believed him. But he was no fool… he knew what was happening. That Stockholm Syndrome had already begun to seep in. He chastised himself repeatedly, snapping at Kurusu and attempting to separate himself from the toxic scenario he’d been forced into. 

Escapes and efforts to get ahold of a phone were severely reprimanded. Not by physical punishment… Akira never hit or beat him. Never used more force than was necessary to get the violent brunette under control, and even that was normally made easier by the plethora of drugs, chloroform, etc… all kept on hand just in case. No. Akira would wrangle him into submission before giving a disappointed expression and leaving him in the empty room. 

“ _ How long are you going to keep me here…? _ ” Goro asked one day, particularly exhausted from fighting and resigned to huddle on the couch while Akira coddled him. What else could he do? If he fought much harder, he’d be sentenced to another several weeks of isolation and limited contact. 

“ _ Until you need me _ .” He murmured in his ear in such a manner that it sent a shudder down his spine, and he said nothing more. 

It began to take a toll on Goro’s sanity. The prospect of being locked in that dark room with nothing but his screaming thoughts to keep him company was enough to induce a panic attack. He was ashamed and completely pissed to find tears had been shed on a few occasions. 

And Akira… he could’ve never imagined the raven was so far gone. So  _ obsessed _ . Being the quiet master of masks he was, the Phantom Theif leader had managed to fool even him into believing their ‘friendship’ was just that and nothing more. He can still remember his shock and disgust when he woke up the evening after being kidnapped, tied up with a nonchalant Kurusu-kun watching. Just waiting for him to wake up. It was unnerving. 

Akechi jolted at the familiar sound of the door opening, wilting a bit under Akira’s hollow expression. He knew what the raven was waiting for and swallowed down his pride, deciding he’d had enough of the screeching silence. 

“I’m sorry…” He mustered, cringing at how raw and small his voice sounded. 

The raven haired boy said nothing at first, and Goro started to panic, thinking he may not believe him. That he would turn right around. He was right, as his captor turned to close the door and leave him again. 

“W-Wait-!” He cursed his stutter, but there was no helping it. He was shaking, breath coming faster again. “I-I’m sorry, I promise! Please... please don’t leave…”

Akira stopped halfway out the door, finally giving a sympathetic expression and returning. He got on his knees, pulling the trembling form of his rival into his arms. It was pathetic, and Goro knew it, but he just allowed himself to be held, murmuring apologies through hiccuped sobs. All the while, the raven hushed him, soothingly running his hands through the messy strands of hair and offering whispered ‘It’s okay’ and ‘I love you’s… 


End file.
